


Silence is golden

by Claxyeehaw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: Talking is silver.And Lily doesn't like getting second best.





	Silence is golden

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why you never chose Violet. She's a fucking bitch

Silence is Golden. Or so they say. Clementine certainly didn't mind some crazy antics in this bleak circle of survival. Is it worth living if all you ever do is survive? She has a little boy. She can't think like that That's why she has Louis. His dumb jokes, his stupid adorable laugh, the way he gets flustered at every compliment but charms her at every moment he gets. A real charmer. She often saw her parents watching these romance movies. She thought they were disgusting. "But why are they using their  _tounges?!_

Yuck!" She wishes that she still thought that. Love made you weak. It distracts you. Thats why Lee died. Thats why Luke died. Thats why Kenny- oh... Oh Kenny. But... She loves AJ doesn't she? Just how Lee loved her. How her parents loved her. But they're all dead. She can't ask them now. She can't ask Louis. She can see him from the corner of her eye. Whimpering and rocking back and forth. Lily would pay for this. If Louis wasn't going to talk She will. " _I guess asshole runs in the family "_


End file.
